A Dragon Ring
by FabulousMurder
Summary: Katarina mentions the big 'M' word and it gets Talon thinking, in all the ways he doesn't want to be. Talon/Ezreal


Talon sat across from Katarina in the great hall of their father's home. Katarina slammed her hands on the table and leaned into Talon's face.

"Talon! You're my brother! You can't just skip my birthday party!" Katarina sounded exasperated and upset. Talon reached up and flicked Katarina on the head. "Besides, it's a diplomatic function. You have to come. You're _ordered_ to come."

"Ordered?" Talon spat. "What purpose would I even have? I'm only a diplomat because we ran out of suitable people." He hissed. Katarina grimaced in acknowledgment. Talon had been chosen as Noxus's final diplomat as the only noble who even came close to fitting the criteria.

" _All_ diplomats have to be there. That means Ezreal will be there to keep you company," Katarina tapped her chin, "Have you considered marrying Ezreal? It would really look good for our trade agreements and politics with Piltover-"

"I will _not_ engage in a political marriage." Talon cut her off. Katarina was ready though.

"Then what about marrying him because _you love him_?" Katarina countered. Talon shook his head. He had never really thought about marriage, though he acknowledged that it was probably somewhere on the explorer's radar, somewhere.

"I don't do marriage." Talon said curtly.

But somehow, he found himself in a jewelry store. He really had no idea what he was doing there. He didn't even know what kind of jewelry, if any, Ezreal liked. The boy's job deemed that he worked with his hands a lot. There was no reason to buy a ring as if he would actually wear it. Not that they were getting married to begin with. It was all just speculation as Katarina's words had ignited a small interest in the process of getting married in Noxus and what that entailed as a gay couple. After all, he was a diplomat and knowing the laws of the land could never hurt him.

"So, Talon. What's up?" Katarina's voice rang through the air. Talon froze. He turned to Katarina slowly, trying to make himself disappear into thin air as he did. "Buying a ring for Ezreal?"

"No." Was all Talon could sputter out. He'd been caught, as often happened with his wicked stalker of a sister. She walked over to him, a playful smirk on her features.

"You know, they say an engagement ring should cost three months' salary," She said, looking down at the rings in the display case, "But I think one month should be fine for you." She clapped her very uncomfortable brother on the back. Talon flinched away from her touch. She reached into her pocket and produced a ring box from her pocket.

She opened the ring box, gesturing like a magician revealing the rabbit in his hat. The ring was stunningly gorgeous. The setting was made of tungsten carbide and was made to look like two dragons circling each other with a ring of onyx stones around them. The center stone was a beautiful ruby with the crest of House Du Couteau carved into it. It was obviously an heirloom ring, which Talon noted might be right up Ezreal's alley.

"I figured an heirloom ring might be more his style, you know? Doesn't he just _love_ old shit?" She mused. "Anyway, I even found the original ring box. It belonged to our mother. Take it! I'm sure you can use it!" Katarina shimmied teasingly, a big grin on her face as she waved the ring in front of Talon's face. She didn't wait for Talon to take the ring. She closed the ring box and tucked it into a pocket on Talon's cloak, "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow. You _have_ to help me plan my birthday party." With that, she turned on her heel and waved over her shoulder as she left the shop.

Talon stared in dismay after her before following her. He turned down the road toward the outskirts of Noxus Prime. He gently turned the ring box over in his hand as he did. It was a truly stunning ring but he wasn't getting married. Yet, as he gazed down at the ring box, he felt compelled to at least broach the topic with Ezreal. _He_ didn't plan to get married and maybe _Ezreal_ didn't either. That would be the dream. He knew that talks of marriage would follow as Ezreal had recently officially moved into Talon's home in Noxus Prime. Talon even knew that Katarina would be more insistent than the others who had something to say. What he didn't expect what how receptive to the idea he had been. He slipped the box back into his cloak as he approached his him.

Talon let himself into his home quietly. Ezreal was sitting on the couch reading. The blond turned to look at Talon, a bright smile crossing his features. Ezreal repositioned himself so he was kneeling on the couch and patted the space next to him.

"How was your day, Talon?" Ezreal asked. He was always so _interested_ in Talon and at first, Talon had found it very annoying but he'd gotten used to it. Talon sat next to Ezreal as he did every day, but today was different.

They talked their normal evening talk. Talon didn't have any pressing assassinations, so he could spend the night with Ezreal. He kept looking for an opening but a good one didn't present itself.

"Hey, Ezreal, how do you feel about marriage?" Talon asked out of the blue. Ezreal stopped talking mid-sentence and sat next to Talon with his mouth hanging open.

The blond wrestled with the conflict. He was pretty sure that Talon was _not_ into marriage and he had been really shocked when Talon suggested that Ezreal live with him full time. He lived in Noxus most days, but it was a big step to make it official as Talon seemed like the type who really valued the days when Ezreal didn't live in Noxus. He wanted to be honest, but he also wanted to say 'the right thing', whatever that was.

"I mean, it was always something I _thought_ I'd just end up doing," Ezreal started, looking down at his index fingers which were poking at each other nervously, "But I really don't _need_ to do it. I can take it or leave it, I think." He finished, hoping that this was the answer Talon wanted to hear.

Talon reached over and grabbed Ezreal's chin. He turned and looked deep into Ezreal's eyes.

"Tell me how you really feel, this time, Ezreal." Talon said, bringing his face close to Ezreal's. Ezreal gulped. He could feel Talon's hot breath on his face and Talon wasn't going to let go of his face until he answered.

"It's...It's something I wanted to do eventually..." Ezreal admitted, "We don't have to though! I know it's not really your style." Ezreal waved his hands passively. Talon released him and sat staring at the wall. Ezreal pouted. He worried he'd said the wrong thing and that Talon might pull away from him momentarily, but Talon gently embraced him.

"I see." Talon murmured into Ezreal's ear. Ezreal was confused. He didn't know what the embrace meant, but they went about their night as if the conversation had not happened, so he put it out of his mind as best as possible.

"Do you think I should have baby dragon skulls as centerpieces?" Katarina asked, looking over her books of different decorations and catering and all sorts of interesting things for her big fancy birthday party. She scanned down the pages of information, "Also, how'd the proposal go?" She asked. Talon flinched. Not only did he not care about her birthday party, he didn't want to be asked about marriage again, but here he was.

"I'm not getting married." Talon said, biting his lip. Katarina stopped what she was doing to waggle a finger in Talon's face.

"If you're not going to propose, why do you still have the ring?" She asked, a big grin on her face. Talon scowled at her. He didn't like being called out and that was basically Katarina's hobby.

"Fuck. Off." He snapped. Katarina leaned back in her chair, roaring with laughter. She doubled over, dramatically pretending to wipe tears from her eyes as she continued to laugh.

"Okay, let me help you out. You seem like the small, intimate proposal type." She tapped her chin, eyes closed, as she tried to imagine the scene, "He likes adventure, right? Take him out on an adventure in the Noxian Highlands! There's this cliff in the northeast of the Noxian Highlands that has just the most beautiful view overlooking a waterfall!" She clapped her hands together, happily. Talon crossed his arms and frowned at her.

"I'm not getting married!" He reiterated. Katarina shook her head and sighed wistfully.

"My baby brother is getting _married_ , oh my gosh!" Katarina fanned herself dramatically, "I always thought I would be the first one to get married but here we are. Oh, honey, I'm so happy for you!" She rested her chin in her hands, smiling at Talon. He knew she was trying to get a rise out of him and it was working.

"I'm _older than you_." He hissed. Katarina giggled and turned back to her party planning. She picked up a book and showed it to Talon.

"So what do you think, baby dragon skulls?" She asked. Talon eyed the page. His eyes widened when he saw the cost tally that Katarina had attached to the page. He knew Katarina was a more frivolous spender than he was, but he was constantly astounded by how much money she spent on stupid shit.

"3200 gold? Why would you spend this much on _anything_?" He spat. Katarina shrugged.

"You know me. I always have to have the best of the best!" She said throwing a quick peace sign. She knew that though she and Talon made similar money, Talon was sitting on a bigger fortune. Talon shook his head. He wasn't disappointed; this was to be expected.

As it got later and Katarina's party started to come together, Talon decided to excuse himself. He wanted to walk around Noxus Prime a bit before heading home, a ritual he'd developed for thinking about problems. Normally, he was thinking about killing people but today was different.

Talon walked down the dimly lit streets, lost in thought. He was never good at being vulnerable but a few years with a soft, introspective Piltoveran boy had taught him otherwise. He still had no real concept of how this whole introspection really worked and truthfully he didn't really want to try but it seemed like a good time to do it. He didn't like it when Katarina pointed things out about him that he didn't know yet and getting ahead of that seemed like a good idea.

So Ezreal wanted to get married. The blond didn't seem to have a set timeline, which was good for Talon since it gave him time, but Ezreal wanted to get married. Talon wanted to make Ezreal happy which was a real first for him. He didn't even want to make himself happy most of the time. Talon reflected on how things had changed since he first met Ezreal. He didn't feel as generally unhappy as he did in the years before meeting Ezreal. That made him a little uncomfortable. It's not that he'd stay if Ezreal made him unhappy as much as that acknowledging that Ezreal made him happy was a bit weird for him.

Talon found himself back at his home. He hadn't meant to end up here, but he must have spaced out and accidentally walked home. He unlocked the door and let himself in quietly. Ezreal turned to look at Talon, a huge smile creeping onto his face as it did every day, but this time Talon mentally noted how comfortable and...happy...seeing Ezreal smile made him.

"How was your day, Talon?" Ezreal asked, moving to kneel on the couch so Talon could sit down on the couch with him. Talon didn't say anything this time when he sat down. He just wrapped his arms around Ezreal and pulled the blond into his lap. "H-Hey..." Ezreal blushed and hid his face in Talon's shoulder.

"Hey what?" Talon purred, pulling Ezreal's hips against his own. Ezreal gasped as Talon's hands ran down his backside, toying with the soft fabric of his boxers. Ezreal gripped Talon's clothes as Talon played with him gently, hiding his eyes.

"Don't be a bully!" Ezreal whimpered. The blond pressed his body against Talon's muscular frame. "It's bullying if you touch me while still wearing your pants." Ezreal peeked out from Talon's shoulder. Talon glanced at him and slowly licked his lips. Ezreal yelped and hid his eyes again.

Talon felt a surge of passion as he held Ezreal close to him. He'd never consciously acknowledged how safe and loving their relationship was. Maybe it wasn't as wild or crazy as a one night stand, but it was comfortable in a way Talon found a bit strange to think about.

Talon held Ezreal in his lap and let his fingers wander over the blond's skin. Ezreal's soft hair tickled Talon's skin as the boy squirmed in his lap. Talon felt completely at peace holding Ezreal, a feeling he was not comfortable consciously acknowledging. He reached up and stroke Ezreal's hair a little bit. Ezreal nuzzled his hand gently and turned to look up at Talon.

"Hey, you're acting weird," Ezreal said. Talon froze. Ezreal was way too perceptive for his own good and that was really uncomfortable. "What's on your mind?" Talon didn't really know what to say but he didn't want to say anything that would give away the dilemma he faced now.

"Just some stuff for Katarina's birthday." Talon lied. He knew Ezreal wouldn't believe him but he didn't have much of a choice. Ezreal never pressed him if he didn't want to talk, so that wasn't a problem but he didn't like lying to Ezreal. He almost grimaced as he realised that fact. Things were just so different with Ezreal and Talon didn't like to think about it.

Talon found himself laying in bed with Ezreal's smaller body wrapped around him. This wasn't a new situation for him to be in, but he found himself really thinking about it. He looked over at Ezreal's sleeping face, something he did often as he slept significantly less than the blond. Talon could feel Ezreal's chest rising and falling as the blond breathed softly. The boy looked so peaceful and happy as he slept in Talon's arms and that was really comforting to Talon. Talon had seen the boy during 'crunch time' as he called it when he was approaching deadlines at work, and it was nice to see the Ezreal looking calm and relaxed.

Ezreal's arms were wrapped around Talon's arm as he slept, slowly tightening as the night went on. Talon took in Ezreal's features as he looked at the boy's sleeping form. Talon's night vision allowed him to take in every curve of Ezreal's lithe frame. The boy was just toned enough to be considered muscular but still remained so small and light. His facial features were so soft and neotenic. He still had a bit of baby fat in his cheeks that made him look so young. Talon made a mental note to squeeze Ezreal's cheeks the way Katarina did sometimes. It looked really fun but he never thought to do it himself.

Talon felt completely relaxed as he watched Ezreal sleep, a feeling he had never known before meeting Ezreal. Ezreal had brought so many wonderful things to his life, he realised, and he was coming to realise that he never wanted it to stop. Was this the feeling of wanting to marry someone? Talon yawned. He had so much to think about involving the ring hidden so careful in his cloak.

So, Talon spent the weeks leading up to Katarina's birthday thinking, well, mostly thinking. Part of him desired to tell Ezreal all that was on his mind, but a bigger part of him wanted to keep it a secret until the right time. He knew that no matter what he did, Ezreal would be happy, but he wanted it to be perfect.

Katarina took it upon herself to ask every day if Talon had proposed to Ezreal yet. Talon never had a good answer for her but more and more he was opening up to the idea that it might be a good idea. As Katarina talked up the benefits of getting married in Noxus, Talon found himself getting just a little excited for what he hoped would be something that made Ezreal really happy. Talon was excited to see Ezreal's smile but more important than that, he found himself getting excited to show Ezreal how much he cared.

"Wow, I never knew my little brother was such a hopeless romantic," Katarina mused. She smiled at Talon as they sat in a pub together, "Setting up the _perfect_ proposal is _so_ something I never expected from you."

"I'm not 'setting up the perfect proposal'. I'm waiting for a good time." Talon said, not making eye contact with his sister, "And I'm _older_ than you." Katarina waved her hand dismissively and took a sip from her glass of wine.

"Waiting for a good time, setting up the perfect proposal, _same thing_ ," Katarina said, shaking her head with a smile, "The important thing is that you're clear about your intentions. You know what they say! If you like it, put a ring on it!" Katarina held up her hand, grinning.

"Is that what you've been telling that Garen fellow?" Talon asked, casually taking a sip of his whiskey. Katarina pouted and put her chin in her hands.

"You know I could never date a Demacian," Katarina sighed. Talon cocked an eyebrow as she sipped her wine, a little more aggressively than before. "We're not even friends."

"You know, you should marry him. Maybe it would improve our relationship with Demacia and they can join the empire as a satellite state!" Talon clapped his hands together, imitating Katarina's mannerisms. Katarina tilted her head as if she was thinking deeply.

"Hey, that's a good idea. When we get there, I'll let you know!" Katarina smiled to herself as she imagined someday maybe being in a place to do something like that. Talon reclined in his chair, he knew Katarina would push him harder to marry Ezreal every day, but it never felt like the right time. Maybe planning out some big event would be good.

Talon took another sip of his whiskey. He had Katarina's party the next day, but that could not stop him from getting as hammered as he possibly could. Talon put back the rest of his whiskey as he glanced at Katarina who was also preparing to host the diplomatic party she had planned.

"Remember not to get too drunk at my party," Katarina said, finishing off her glass of wine, "It's a diplomatic function, first and foremost, so conduct yourself accordingly." She sighed into her empty glass and flagged down a waiter for another. Talon shrugged. He could conduct himself _very_ professionally when he was drunk.

"It'll be fine. It's not me you have to worry about," Talon shot back. Katarina nodded knowingly. All of Noxus's nobility would be present at this party, even Draven. Katarina even acknowledged that Draven was really 'the life of the party' in all the wrong ways. "Don't worry. I'm sure we can find a straitjacket for Draven."

"Yeah...anyway! When are you proposing? I want to celebrate my baby brother's marriage!" Katarina sighed, making an exaggerated sad face. Talon could have actually burst a blood vessel. He reached across the table and flicked Katarina on the forehead.

"I'm _older_ than you and I'm not going to involve you in that process!" Katarina pouted indignantly. She thought that as Talon's number one fan and supporter, she deserved to be involved in his proposal and wedding even if she was only told the story. She leaned over and booped Talon on the nose.

"Don't be so sure of that!" She grinned. Talon felt a sense of existential dread take over his body. While before he had been annoyed, he was now very concerned with his future. He and Katarina finished their drinks and split for the day. Talon made his way home and found Ezreal at home looking at different outfits.

"Do you think I should try to blend in or should I go for a Piltover-chic look since I'm a Piltoveran diplomat?" Ezreal asked, holding a shirt to his body in front of a mirror. Talon shrugged. He had no sense of 'fashion' and as much as Ezreal tried to instill such a sense in him, he just had no interest in looking 'chic', as Ezreal put it.

"You'll look pretty fuckable no matter what you wear." Talon said situating himself on the couch with his back to Ezreal. He heard Ezreal jump at his comment and he smiled to himself as he heard Ezreal's clothes rustling.

"I'm not trying to look fuckable!" Ezreal said, exasperated. He leaned over the edge of the couch and whispered in Talon's ear, "Not for anyone but you, at least." Ezreal whispered and gently nibbled on Talon's ear.

"It's a real shame because that's how you always end up looking." Talon said plainly. Ezreal blushed and hid his face in the back of the couch. He went back to looking at clothes in the mirror. Talon leaned his head back and looked at what Ezreal was planning to wear. As expected, he looked very fuckable but Talon acknowledged that it was really only him that thought that.

To say Katarina's party was swanky was an understatement. An air of wealth absolutely permeated the air as the party started to get into full swing. Diplomats arrived in absolutely stunning outfits. Ezreal had picked Talon's outfit for him, as Ezreal didn't want to be seen with someone so viciously unstylish as Talon at such a big and important event. Talon didn't know why it mattered so much, but it seemed to be really important to Ezreal which was as it was.

The Great Hall of the Du Couteau mansion was decorated to the absolute nines for the party. Talon could see how much money Katarina had poured into the look of the party and, really, everything about this party.

Talon stood against a wall, watching everyone mingle. Alcohol flowed and spirits were high as the party really began. Despite all of their differences, it seemed every city-state was willing to put aside their feelings to get drunk together.

Talon quietly sipped his whiskey as he watched everyone dance, the music sounded extremely expensive. The food was the best in Noxus, absolutely delicious. Katarina was floating around the party looking so happy and free as she greeted guests. Darius was stuck to Draven like a bodyguard but really he was guarding everyone's safety and happiness. Talon relaxed against the wall. The party would be over soon and hopefully, no one would die.

Soon, everyone sat for dinner. Just as the appetizers had been delicious, the meal looked lovely as well. Talon was secretly happy to be able to eat such a nice meal on someone else's dime, but he did his best to keep calm and relaxed.

Ezreal was doing his social diplomat thing. It worked out that he was such a social butterfly because he was always able to make friends with the important people in a city-state. Katarina greeted him warmly with a hug and kiss on each cheek. Ezreal wasn't sure if it was because he was, like, almost family or if it was just a show for the other diplomats, but he strutted away with an air of confidence.

Ezreal mingled with the other guests. He was more a part of Noxian society now and he was treated as such by Noxian nobility, albeit tentatively. He knew that it bothered Caitlyn but he also knew that moving to Piltover was just not an option for Talon as living under a different jurisdiction was outright dangerous for him.

Finally, after dinner, Ezreal made his way over to Talon's corner. Talon didn't really acknowledge him, he just kept sipping his whiskey quietly. Ezreal scooted closer to Talon on the wall.

"Hey, why aren't you celebrating? Isn't it _your sister's_ birthday?" Ezreal asked. Talon shrugged and took a long sip from his whiskey.

"Precisely." He said, licking his lips to gather the extra droplets off his skin. Ezreal laughed and looked up at Talon. Katarina walked by and gave Talon a big thumbs up and pointed to the pocket in his cloak in which the ring box was concealed. It took all of Talon's effort not to flip her off in the most dramatic way possible.

Katarina walked to the stage that jutted out into the great hall. She picked up a microphone and cleared her throat. Everyone turned to look at her. She smiled brightly and began her speech.

"Myself, and all of Noxus, would like to thank all of you for coming out tonight. It's something we really prepared for and I hope that you all are so far enjoying yourselves here in Noxus Prime. We couldn't have put this party together without the involvement of every city-state, even Demacia is here tonight to celebrate with us. Let's have a round of applause for everyone who came out tonight!" Everyone clapped and whooped as she spoke. "Noxus hopes that this function helps to highlight that Noxus is moving toward an age of peace. Noxus hopes to burn brighter every year and forge new alliances as it does."

Talon couldn't have possibly cared less about Katarina's speech. She continued to speak and address each city-state individually for their accomplishments and involvement in her party. She really was a fantastic diplomat. Talon wasn't sure if it was genuine or just the alcohol that made everyone so agreeable tonight, but he was fine with not having to lift a finger as the negotiations took hold.

"Now lastly." Katarina motioned to the corner that Talon was standing in with Ezreal. The spotlight whirled around and hit them, illuminating their confused and upset faces, "I want to congratulate my brother, Talon Du Couteau, on his engagement to Ezreal Lymere of Piltover!"

A hush fell over the audience and almost immediately confused whispers began to crop up from every corner of the room. No one looked more surprised than Ezreal, who looked around for guidance as if he were not just called upon by name in his own engagement. Talon looked directly into Katarina's face. No one was looking at Katarina anymore; all eyes were on Talon and Ezreal. Ezreal turned to Talon, extremely confused.

"Talon, what is she talking about? We're not engaged." Ezreal whispered urgently, but Talon was having a silent conversation with Katarina. She smiled and waved at them, Ezreal waved back still confused.

Talon scanned the crowd. All eyes were on him and Ezreal, searching for an answer. Katarina's eyes said it all.

'I know what I'm doing. Do it now. Well, now you have to. Heehee!'

Talon searched the crowd, looking for even one face that didn't expect him to give some kind of speech of explanation, but there was no one. Talon swallowed. If he didn't do this now, Noxus would lose face and Ezreal would probably cry. If he did this now, it would be hamfisted, at best, and Ezreal would probably still cry. Katarina made a 'go on' motion at Talon and he gave her a nasty look, but it didn't look like he had much of a choice.

"Ezreal Lymere." Talon's voice was even, not betraying even a smidgeon of his inner conflict. Talon reached into his cloak. Ezreal covered his mouth, immediately tearing up as he did. Katarina made the 'go on' motion at Talon with more urgency. Talon took a deep breath in and got down on one knee, "Ezreal, will you marry me?"

Tears immediately spilled over onto Ezreal's cheeks. He looked down at the ring and honestly couldn't even believe it. He knew that Talon's hand was forced, and yet it felt so good to hear. Ezreal nodded his head vigorously. He gingerly took the box from Talon and put the ring on. It didn't really fit and would have to be resized, but he still threw his arms around Talon's neck.

Vi was the first one to whoop and start clapping loudly and others soon followed. Talon stood up, still holding Ezreal close as the boy cried quietly into Talon's shirt. Even the Demacian diplomats looked enchanted at their union. Katarina looked like she might cry as well as she watched Talon awkwardly rock Ezreal back and forth.

"Now, to close out our ceremony, a first dance for our happy couple!" Katarina announced. Talon was annoyed and Ezreal started to panic. He looked up at Talon, wiping his eyes frantically.

"I-I don't know how to dance!" He whispered, clearly very nervous. Talon made a face at Katarina but turned to Ezreal, determined not to let all the fanfare he never asked for ruin his moment.

"Stand on my feet; I'm wearing steel-toed shoes." Talon whispered. As the music started, Ezreal got up on Talon's feet, wobbling and finding it hard to stay balanced. Talon held him around the small of his back so he wouldn't fall.

As much as Talon hated and resented it, he was actually quite good at ballroom dancing. He took off, waltzing Ezreal around the room. He knew the shocked eyes of everyone who didn't know he knew how to dance were on him.

"I didn't know you knew how to dance." Ezreal mused as he was waltzed around the room. Talon grimaced at him and dared him to speak of it again silently. Ezreal smiled and rested his head against Talon's chest and it was almost as if the man's heart beat in time with the music.


End file.
